<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touchy Feely by Master_Magician</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135379">Touchy Feely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician'>Master_Magician</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This calls for an experiment." Jessie rubbed her hands together menacingly.</p>
<p>"Oh, crap." Biggs' eyes went wide as he turned to Wedge. "Forget the bomb shelter, we need to leave Midgar, right now. Crap's about to hit the fan."</p>
<p>"What about the women and children?"</p>
<p>"No time!"</p>
<p>"Can it, guys." Jessie grinned standing to her feet. "This is for science."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Umbrella &amp; Nailbat | Recs</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally this was going to be from the perspective of Aerith of Tifa, but then I thought "you know what, I'd like to do something with Jessie and the others, so why not them?" And so here we are.</p>
<p>Potential spoiler alert right here- This story is something of an AU where Corneo really was playing mind games and the sector 7 plate was never going to be dropped.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hmm…" Jessie hummed under her breath, finger tapping the rim of her glass. "Weird."</p>
<p>"Huh?" Biggs looked up from his own drink at the woman's side and froze mid-sip. "Oh, no."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Jess, you're getting that look again."</p>
<p>"What look?"</p>
<p>"That one right there."</p>
<p>"The one…" On the far side of the table, Wedge managed to swallow a piece of pizza he probably should have done a better job of chewing. "That foretells doom in a two-mile radius for somebody."</p>
<p>"Best case scenario." "Biggs made a gesture like an explosion with his hands. "Boom."</p>
<p>"Worst case." Wedge made an identical motion, just bigger.</p>
<p>"Shut up, you two." Jessie scowled. "It's just I noticed something strange about our mercenary buddy."</p>
<p>"Hey, Wedge, Jessie is noticing Cloud." Biggs whispered conspiratorially to Wedge, making zero attempt to be unheard by the woman. "Must be two in the afternoon, again."</p>
<p>Jessie just glared at the snickering pair.</p>
<p>"I mean it." Jessie grabbed Biggs by the back of the head, she'd have done the same to Wedge if the man was within reach, and turned him to face the bar. "Look."</p>
<p>"I'm looking." Biggs didn't try to attempt resisting the manhandling, and he seemed to be putting in an effort to notice whatever it was Jessie was trying to get him to see, but he still missed it anyway. "I got nothin'."</p>
<p>"Oh, for the love of…" Jessie facepalmed with her other hand. "Cloud. Pretty girl. Bar."</p>
<p>"Oh, you mean the flower girl? Aerith? Yeah, she's been coming around a bit more often but…" Biggs trailed off as the realization began to dawn on him. "She's touching him."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Wedge shrugged before joining his two friends' gazes. "So what? I'm sure she's just…"</p>
<p>From the look on Wedge's face, the observation was dawning on him now, too, just a little later.</p>
<p>"She's touching him." Wedge repeated. "And he's allowing it."</p>
<p>Cloud sat at the bar, chatting with Tifa as he often did. Well, more accurately, Tifa was chatting with him and he provided an input every once in a while, with an occasional grunt or other sound. Aerith also joined the duo at the bar, again as she often did when in the neighborhood. But none of this was out of the ordinary. The three had become surprisingly close after their misadventure in Wall Market.</p>
<p>Cloud sat on the stool, elbow on the bar, fist supporting his cheek. It was practically the man's trademark sitting position around here. The weirdness came into play, with how Aerith was standing at his side.</p>
<p>The flower girl leaned against him, folded arms resting on his unarmored shoulder. She occasionally piped up to be part of the conversation, but she was showing no signs of moving any time soon.</p>
<p>At first, Jessie thought that Aerith must have just decided to do this and any second Cloud was going to dislodge her, maybe add a comment about not doing it again.</p>
<p>Jessie had started paying closer attention ten minutes ago.</p>
<p>Mr. I-Don't-Like-to-be-Touched-or-Shown-Affection was sitting right over there, letting the flower peddler use him like an armrest all she wanted and didn't offer the slightest bit of struggle. It was… quite jarring to say the least.</p>
<p>"Are…" Biggs watched the spectacle in confusion. "You guys are seeing this, right?"</p>
<p>"Yup." Jessie confirmed.</p>
<p>Wedge was too dumbfounded to do anything but nod.</p>
<p>"That is Cloud, right? Not some clone or evil twin or something?" No doubt Biggs was already running a thousand different scenarios through his mind to explain this.</p>
<p>"Maybe it's some new Shinra experiment!" Jessie gasped and put on her best fake look of horror. "Infiltrating us using the handsome mercenary? Whatever shall we do?"</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Biggs arched an eyebrow at Jessie's antics when she pretended to faint. Biggs caught her on pure reflex, as he had done hundreds of times before she did something like this.</p>
<p>"Woe is us." Wedge reached across the table to use an empty plate as an impromptu fan for the 'overwhelmed maiden'. "It'll be the end of Avalanche."</p>
<p>"And some of my hopes and dreams." Jessie cracked an eye open just long enough to talk and went right back to 'unconsciousness'. "Don't forget them. And…"</p>
<p>"Get a grip, you two." Biggs rolled his eyes and sat Jessie back up, whom stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for what's going on. Always is with Cloud."</p>
<p>"Reasonable my foot." Jessie exclaimed before hushing herself. The bar was busy, but she didn't want Cloud's SOLDIER hearing to catch her from across the room. "Look! Explain that!"</p>
<p>Wedge and Biggs' jaws both dropped to the floor.</p>
<p>Aerith had shifted positions and was leaning with her back against Cloud's. The girl giggled at something being said during the conversation before doing a little twirl and encircled Cloud's neck in her arms. Her chin coming to rest on the merc's head while her chest pressed into his back. Jessie couldn't tell for certain from all the way over here, but she had to be holding onto him pretty tightly.</p>
<p>Yet, though all of this, Cloud never once voiced a complaint or made the slightest attempt to shake or off or pull away. The SOLDIER was acting totally against his nature, or at least the nature that Jessie and the others had seen.</p>
<p>"What in the holy fu…" Jessie almost yelled without thinking.</p>
<p>"Language!" Biggs' hand clamped over her mouth as he hissed, pointing at a nearby table with a tilt of his head.</p>
<p>Oh, shoot. Jessie almost forgot Marlene was in earshot. Barret would have had her head if she swore in front of the little girl that everyone, Jessie included, so adored.</p>
<p>"Still!" Jessie couldn't take her eyes off the bar as she spoke to her two friends. "What the hell is going on? I hugged the guy and you'd have thought it was some horrifying monster trying to crush him to death."</p>
<p>"Ouch." Biggs took another swig of his drink. "Bet that was a blow to the ol' ego."</p>
<p>Jessie glared at him again but twice as hard. Most men would have withered beneath it, but Biggs was not most men. He only smirked in return, completely unfazed.</p>
<p>"We could try… asking?" Wedge meekly asked.</p>
<p>All he got in return was an empty look from Jessie and Biggs.</p>
<p>"Yeah…" Wedge rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Felt stupid the moment I said it."</p>
<p>It was no secret Cloud wasn't the most social person in Midgar. But Jessie and the other members of Avalanche, sans maybe Barret, liked to think they were getting him to warm up to them little by little. Going on occasional missions and monster hunts for the neighborhood watch had to be helping. Nothing like fighting and occasionally bleeding together to build comradery.</p>
<p>They'd fought together, broken into Shinra warehouses together, even went parachuting together. Hell, they even bombed reactors together. If none of this wasn't a bonding activity Jessie didn't know what was.</p>
<p>This begged the question of what did this girl possibly do with Cloud to warrant him allowing this kind of behavior? Judging by the amount of time Cloud was missing between the near disastrous bombing of reactor 5 and right now, Cloud had to know this girl only for a week or two at most. What could they have gone through that Jessie didn't know about?</p>
<p>"And the plot gets weirder." It was Biggs turn to grab Jessie by the head and turn her to face the bar.</p>
<p>Aerith had released Cloud and made her way over to the basket of flowers she'd brought with her, likely to sell here in sector 7. She motioned for Tifa to lean closer and when she did, Aerith took the opportunity to slip a bright red flower into Tifa's hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>Aerith nodded her approval to a flushing scarlet Tifa. Looking over, she then nudged Cloud in the ribs with her elbow and said something Jessie's table couldn't hear.</p>
<p>Cloud looked at Tifa for a few seconds before offering a thumbs up and a nod of approval. That wasn't the only thing that Cloud gave the two women.</p>
<p>This time before Jessie made a noise, Biggs was ready. His hand was on her mouth before she could unleash the squeal and jump up. With no small amount of effort, he jerked her back down to her seat. An action she most definitely resisted.</p>
<p>Jessie was still muffled by the hand but that didn't stop the unyielding torrent of her words from being unleashed, only made them quieter and almost inaudible. Only after she seemed to calm down did Biggs dare release her.</p>
<p>"Did you see that?" Jessie screeched under her breath. "He smiled. The bastard actually smiled. That flower girl got Cloud to smile! And he's not trying to hide it this time!"</p>
<p>"To be fair, I think Tifa's playing a part, too." Wedge suggested.</p>
<p>"I know, but Tifa's been trying to get something out of him since he showed up here. Me, too. And this flower peddler gets him to do it just like that?" Jessie snapped her fingers almost in Wedge's face. "What the hell is going on here?"</p>
<p>Jessie pondered for a moment before an idea came to her.</p>
<p>"This calls for an experiment." Jessie rubbed her hands together menacingly.</p>
<p>"Oh, crap." Biggs' eyes went wide as he turned to Wedge. "Forget the bomb shelter, we need to leave Midgar, right now. Crap's about to hit the fan."</p>
<p>"What about the women and children?"</p>
<p>"No time!"</p>
<p>"Can it, guys." Jessie grinned standing to her feet. "This is for science."</p>
<p>"Yeah, science of you needing to butt into other people's business." Biggs retorted.</p>
<p>"Business of what the scoop is." Jessie countered before heading toward the bar and Cloud.</p>
<p>Biggs tried to grab her arm, but Jessie saw it coming slipped out of his reach a second too late for him to do so. Biggs and Wedge were left at the table trying their hardest to act nonchalant and pretend one of their best friends wasn't about to do something potentially crazy.</p>
<p>"Hey, Cloud!" Jessie announced her presence the second she was close enough.</p>
<p>"Oh, hi." The flower girl, Aerith, smiled, but Jessie noticed it was not as wide as a moment ago. "Jessie, right?"</p>
<p>"That's my name, don't wear it out." Jessie greeted the newcomer in her typical friendly manner but she wasn't her target.</p>
<p>"Can I get you something?" Tifa offered, but Jessie could tell by Tifa's eyes, the bartender knew her Avalanche comrade was up to something and wasn't there for a drink.</p>
<p>"Nope. Just needed to talk to Cloud for a second." Jessie placed her arms on Cloud's shoulder just like Aerith had done a short time ago. "You guys don't mind, right? I hope I'm not interrupting anything."</p>
<p>"What did you need?" Cloud didn't speak until just now, and exactly as Jessie expected, he twitched his shoulder so that her arms were knocked away the second her limbs made contact with his body. That was step one, now on to the next.</p>
<p>"Thinking about going out on a patrol later." Jessie allowed Cloud to knock her loose before she threw her arms around Cloud's neck, also like Aerith had done. "If I bring you along, I won't have to rally up anymore of the crew, between you and me, we'd be more than enough to handle anything. What do you say?"</p>
<p>Again, Cloud wiggled out of Jessie's arms and pushed her away, gently, though. But it was the reactions of the other two Jessie was focused on.</p>
<p>Tifa was expressionless beyond a slight twinge of her eyebrow and an almost imperceptible clench of her jaw. To anyone else, they would have no idea what Tifa was thinking, but Jessie had been around the other woman long enough to learn her tells. She was annoyed at Jessie butting into their conversation. Not only that, she was irritated with Jessie being so handsy with Cloud, a feeling that seemed to be growing stronger by the day. Jessie fully expected to be getting a talking to by Tifa one of these days when Tifa couldn't stand the playful flirting, anymore. She tolerated it, but eventually, that tolerance was going to run dry.</p>
<p>Aerith's face on the other hand, was easy to read, even without the familiarity Jessie had with Tifa. She was livid and no small amount jealous, but kept it under wraps for reasons Jessie didn't know. She almost expected the flower seller to growl at her to leave Cloud alone. She definitely looked like she wanted to do it.</p>
<p>Yet, in the end, it was Cloud himself who told her off.</p>
<p>"Actually, I've got plans topside this afternoon." Cloud explained with an air of… was that dread?</p>
<p>Jessie didn't miss the fraction of a second relieved looks on the two women. Interesting…</p>
<p>"That's right." Aerith perked right back up to sickeningly cheerful, taking one of Cloud's arms in both of hers and holding it close to her chest. "Cloud is helping me and Tifa with something so I'm afraid you'll have to get help elsewhere."</p>
<p>There she went again, touching Cloud all she liked without reprisal. More than that, Aerith didn't have to say it, but her eyes spoke loud and clear for her while she clutched Cloud's arm to her body. It sounded suspiciously like Aerith was actually saying 'this is mine, back off' without actually speaking the words.</p>
<p>"Is that right?" Jessie pursed her lips and put on her best disappointed frown. "Too bad, maybe next time, huh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Maybe." Much like with Aerith, that sounded more like 'not anytime soon'.</p>
<p>"Whelp." Jessie patted Cloud on the arm, noticing how he cringed, before taking her leave. "See you guys around."</p>
<p>"Bye-bye." Aerith waved far too cheerfully to not be forced.</p>
<p>"Good luck. Might try Barret, he's beet itching to shoot something." Tifa offered.</p>
<p>"Cool, thanks." Jessie neglected to mention that there was no hunt going on and she was making it all up on the spot. But they didn't need to know any of that.</p>
<p>Making her way back to the table, Jessie was already planning the next phase of her plan.</p>
<p>"Figure out what you wanted to figure out?" Biggs greeted her once Jessie returned to their table.</p>
<p>"Nope." Jessie's lips raised in a new grin, one that had Biggs and Wedge visibly paling. "That just means we go onto the next stage."</p>
<p>"We?" Biggs asked.</p>
<p>"Next stage?" Wedge wondered aloud.</p>
<p>"Yup!" Jessie clapped her hands together. "We follow them!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I've learned anything since starting this work, its that I think people adore Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge (or maybe just Jessie) a lot more than I thought. I might have to try writing her into future works, now.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Wedge returned from the train car in front of them, Jessie almost thought it was time to call the plan off for fear of something bad having happened, but Wedge assured her it wasn't a threat, just something freaky.</p>
<p>"He doesn't have his sword?" Biggs repeated in disbelief. "You might wanna check again, Cloud takes his sword everywhere."</p>
<p>"He didn't bring it." Wedge insisted. "I know the guy, he's hard to miss even without Tifa and Aerith, and I'm telling you, he left his sword at home."</p>
<p>"No way." Biggs scoffed and went into the next car over to see for himself.</p>
<p>He came back, face pale as a ghost.</p>
<p>"No sword." Biggs said simply.</p>
<p>Well, this was already not going how Jessie expected. Cloud was practically married to his weapon, in fact, she was reasonably sure he slept with the thing in his bed like some gigantic teddy bear. Come to think of it, Jessie had never once seen him without the thing. With each new piece of information, this mystery deepened.</p>
<p>Jessie and her group would have to press on and see if any answers developed. For now, the train was coming to a stop. They'd arrived at their destination, or at least Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith's destination.</p>
<p>"Are we seriously doing this?" Biggs complained for… what was it? Nine times now? Jessie had stopped counting a while ago. Before they left the sector 7 station, even. "I mean, come on, it's not really our…"</p>
<p>"It is absolutely our business." Jessie looked over and adjusted the hat on his head. "What are you complaining about? You look great! Still think the rugged look suits you better, though."</p>
<p>"You sure we won't be recognized?" Biggs frowned at the button up shirt Jessie had forced him to wear. The only consolation Jessie allowed him was that the top button didn't have to be done. "I mean, it's not like he don't know our faces. Plus, man's a SOLDIER."</p>
<p>"Doesn't that mean he's, like, really good at seeing small details and stuff?" Wedge added.</p>
<p>"Nah." Jessie waved a hand. "When was the last time him or Tifa saw us outside of combat gear?"</p>
<p>"Point taken." Biggs, shockingly enough, agreed.</p>
<p>While Cloud and Aerith were simple enough, Tifa might be another story. They'd known the woman for years, so it would be wise to keep their distance. Helping their case was Jessie and friends' well-known distaste for more topsider clothing. A precedent Jessie was using against Tifa, today.</p>
<p>Still, though, Jessie did have to admit it was uncomfortable not wearing said combat gear. The stuff had practically become a second skin to the three of them. The slums were far from the safest place, and even during times of celebration, or any other reason to dress up, they still needed to be on their guard.</p>
<p>While they were dressed a bit fancier than normal, that didn't mean they were not on their toes with regards to Shinra or any other threats. While not as heavily armed as usual, they were not defenseless. Biggs and Wedge had their sidearms concealed within holsters beneath their shirts on their lower back, while Jessie, whose dress lacked pockets or anything similar, carried a purse with her own gun and a live grenade.</p>
<p>When asked about the grenade, Jessie could only shrug and say 'just in case'. If all went well, neither the guns nor the grenade would be needed. If all went bad… well, suffice to say they were prepared.</p>
<p>"Gotta say, Jess, can't remember the last time I saw you in a dress." Wedge gave her a thumbs up of approval. "Lookin' good."</p>
<p>"Aww, thanks, Wedge. Certainly been a while." Jessie laughed and did a little twirl, skirt of her dress and her free flowing hair spinning as she did so. "Now remember to hang back, so they don't recognize us."</p>
<p>Biggs and Wedge gave Jessie the weakest salute in the history of salutes.</p>
<p>Jessie rubbed her hands together. A gesture Biggs had made his displeasure about seeing more than a little clear.</p>
<p>"You got too much time on your hands."</p>
<p>"Shh!" Jessie shut him up with a hiss. "There they are!"</p>
<p>Jessie spotted their quarry at last.</p>
<p>After stepping off the train, Jessie and her companions almost lost them in the hustle and bustle of the station, but she knew it was only a matter of time until she found them again. Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith could run, but they would never be able to hide! Ha!</p>
<p>"Would you please stop that?" Biggs groaned, but at least he did it quietly.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"That face." Biggs pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's giving me a headache, and creeping me out."</p>
<p>"We're losing them." Jessie didn't even dignify Biggs with an answer. "C'mon, let's go!"</p>
<p>Seizing Wedge and Biggs by the arm each, Jessie pulled them along to follow after Cloud and the others. She still had no idea where they were going, or what was planned, but she was going to find out, even if it killed Biggs or Wedge.</p>
<p>Jessie and her cohorts trailed after their targets, using the crowds for cover. Occasionally they would stop and disappear into a building but most of them were too small for Jessie to risk following them in. They would, every once in a while, reappear after a short wait with a small plastic bag or two before resuming their trek.</p>
<p>One thing became clear early on, though.</p>
<p>Cloud, SOLDIER first-class, a certifiable badass and almost literal one man army. A man who laughed in the face, or at least smirked, at Shinra heavy armor and entire platoons of grunts, monsters, and whatever else the world dared throw at him…</p>
<p>Was carrying the bags.</p>
<p>"You don't think…" Biggs started.</p>
<p>"No way. Is he…"? Wedge couldn't even finish his sentence.</p>
<p>"Oh, my god!" Jessie, in her excitement, grabbed Wedge and Biggs both by the head and nearly knocked the two men over in her excitement. "He's their pack chocobo!"</p>
<p>"Hey!" Biggs none too gently shoved Jessie's hand away, only for it to slap right back.</p>
<p>"Oh, this is too perfect!" Jessie exploded into a fit of frenzied giggles. "We are going to give Cloud so much… for… this…"</p>
<p>Jessie's voice trailed off into nowhere as she watched what happened next.</p>
<p>Tifa and Aerith came out of whatever this small shop was, and came back over to Cloud. The two women were talking about something and opened one of the bags to show Cloud but Aerith partway through stopped paying attention. She seemed to be focused on Tifa's face.</p>
<p>Tifa caught on that Aerith was staring and seemed to be asking her what was wrong. Aerith said something, but Jessie was too far away to hear clearly. Tifa had a look of confusion before moving closer, like she was looking for something on Aerith's face.</p>
<p>Out of absolutely nowhere, Aerith closed the distance and mashed her lips to Tifa's. The woman made no attempt to pull away and seemed to practically melt into the contact, closing her eyes and leaning into Aerith.</p>
<p>The kiss didn't last long before a giggling Aerith pulled away and said something.</p>
<p>"Huh." Jessie was surprised. She knew Tifa liked men, but hadn't imagined Tifa played for both teams. She had good taste, though. Jessie didn't know Aerith very well, but she wasn't blind. The girl was definitely a cutie. Tifa could do far worse, that's for sure.</p>
<p>"They're stopping to eat." Jessie again pulled Biggs and Wedge along. "Let's grab a seat over here."</p>
<p>"We can walk, ya know." Wedge complained but otherwise followed.</p>
<p>The place was some kind of open-air food court, Jessie was sure it had a name but she wasn't paying that much attention. While Cloud and group ordered actual food, Jessie's group just grabbed a couple of drinks, much to Wedge's displeasure.</p>
<p>"Say, 'ah'." Over the din of the food court, Jessie could barely make out Aerith's voice.</p>
<p>"What are we, five?" Cloud asked to the fork of… something Jessie didn't recognize, Aerith was holding in his face.</p>
<p>"Come on." Aerith pouted. "I've never gotten to do this before. Please?"</p>
<p>"Fine." Cloud sighed and opened his mouth.</p>
<p>"How is it?" Tifa was playing with something on her own plate. "Never ate here before. Don't go topside very much."</p>
<p>"Not bad." Cloud admitted while chewing. "I've had worse."</p>
<p>"I've ate here a couple times when out making my rounds." Aerith explained before her expression shifted and she pointed to something on Cloud's face. "Oh, Cloud, you got a little something right, uh…"</p>
<p>Cloud evidently couldn't find whatever crumb she was talking about.</p>
<p>"Here. Let me help." Aerith leaned across the table. At first, Jessie thought she was going to wipe Cloud's face with a napkin, but Jessie nearly had a stroke when Aerith instead ran her tongue along the side of Cloud's cheek before sitting back down. "There we go."</p>
<p>Cloud didn't seem the least bothered or perturbed by the action. Other than a deep blush that lit up his cheeks. He even muttered a thank you, for god's sake!</p>
<p>"Jessie?" Biggs waved a hand in front of his friend's face. "Yoo-hoo. Earth to Jessie, come in."</p>
<p>"Think she's broken?" Wedge tried snapping his fingers but to no avail.</p>
<p>"Holy sh…" Jessie suddenly squealed when Biggs's foot shot out and struck her knee.</p>
<p>"No shouting. Undercover, remember?" Biggs gruffly reminded her. "Quiet."</p>
<p>"You saw that, right?" Jessie absentmindedly rubbed her leg where Biggs hit. "I'm not imagining it."</p>
<p>"Not sure." Biggs smirked much to Jessie's irritation. "Not sure what I saw. Wasn't paying much attention."</p>
<p>"Wedge?"</p>
<p>Wedge pretended to be looking at some other table, particularly their food, but his gaze turned back when Jessie spoke to him. "Huh? You say something, Jess?"</p>
<p>"You two are unbelievable!" Jessie tried to kick both men, but missed and hit the bar of the table, instead. Great, so now her foot and knee both hurt. "You're supposed to be helping me."</p>
<p>"We are." Biggs said. "By gracing you with our delightful company. Right, Wedge?"</p>
<p>"Right." Wedge took that moment to tap his drink cup to Biggs' like they were making a toast.</p>
<p>"I hate you, both." Jessie scowled.</p>
<p>Wedge laughed. "We love you, too, you know."</p>
<p>"Hey." Biggs pulled their attention back. "Check it out."</p>
<p>Jessie followed his eyes back to Cloud's table.</p>
<p>"Hey, Cloud?" Tifa popped a small cookie into her mouth. "Want some?"</p>
<p>When Cloud looked up, a flushed Tifa had the cookie halfway in her mouth, the second half held toward Cloud.</p>
<p>Cloud seemed unsure of what to do at first until he looked at Aerith who nodded and made a biting motion with her hand.</p>
<p>Slowly, almost painfully slowly, Cloud leaned in and bit off the second half. His and Tifa's lips brushing for the briefest of moments. The blushing pair jerked away, each eating their half.</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Aerith huffed indignantly. "While cute, that's not how you do that."</p>
<p>"Then why don't you show us how it's done." Cloud scoffed before comprehending just what he said. "Now, wait. Hold on a…</p>
<p>"With pleasure." Aerith stole another cookie off Tifa's plate and put it in her mouth.</p>
<p>"I… I'm good." Cloud stammered.</p>
<p>"Cloud." Aerith spoke, voice distorted with half a cookie in her mouth. "Get over here."</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am." Cloud gulped and leaned over to Aerith.</p>
<p>When Cloud made contact with Aerith's lips, she wasted no time in moving a hand to the back of Cloud's head to hold him in place while their lips touched. Instead of a slight brush, they came fully together, the cookie shared between their two mouths.</p>
<p>Jessie watched in utter disbelief while the two kissed. Cloud from what Jessie could see had next to no experience in such matters, Aerith was fully in control of the SOLDIER and knew it. Not only that, Jessie could tell by Cloud's reactions the exact moment tongues became intimately involved.</p>
<p>"Mmmhmm." Aerith hummed in delight when they were forced apart for air, licking her lips almost seductively while poor Cloud seemed trying to figure out what planet he was on. "Now that was delicious."</p>
<p>"Good thing we sprang for drinks, eh, Jess?"</p>
<p>"Why's that, Big?"</p>
<p>"Because otherwise, I don't think that thirst is getting quenched any time soon."</p>
<p>If looks could kill, Jessie's leer in that moment would have cracked the planet in half.</p>
<p>"Still can't believe I got roped into this." Cloud scowled harder than Jessie had ever seen a man scowl, and that was an accomplishment. "I'm a SOLDIER, dammit…"</p>
<p>"Aww…" Aerith pouted, taking one of Cloud's hands in hers. "Don't be so glum, chum."</p>
<p>"Don't you remember what Aerith promised?" Tifa smiled from Cloud's other side.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Aerith's grin, which had been sweet and almost innocent, morphed one of pure lasciviousness, complete with a giggle and a rub of Cloud's bare arm that could only be described as sultry. "You have an absolutely priceless treasure promised to you once we get back."</p>
<p>"Priceless." Tifa repeated breathily with the same smile, in addition to a suggestive flutter of her eyebrows. An act that Jessie could have sworn looked almost practiced. "Just think about it for a minute. You've already had some before. You know exactly how warm and delicious…"</p>
<p>"Moving on, ladies!" Cloud blurted, blushing full on scarlet and clearing his throat a little too quickly before jumping from the table, bags and all, and speeding away from the two women as fast as his legs could carry him.</p>
<p>Tifa and Aerith burst into uncontrollable giggles before following after and calling for him to slow down.</p>
<p>"Whoa." Biggs did a double take at the slack jawed stare Jessie affixed the departing trip with. "Uhh… Wedge?"</p>
<p>"Yup?"</p>
<p>"Think we're going to need a bucket and a mop for all this drool." Biggs glanced down at their table. "Might wanna make it two."</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Think they bought it?" While they made their way back to the station, Aerith took a couple of the lighter bags from Cloud despite his protests that he could handle it fine.</p>
<p>"Oh, they bought it, alright." Tifa snickered, also taking some of her boyfriend's cargo. Cloud had insisted it was alright, but it didn't feel right making him carry everything. "Jessie is going to be going crazy for a while over this."</p>
<p>"Still don't see why." Cloud face still hadn't recovered from his fevered blushing from the two women's constant teasing and flirting. At this rate, he was going to spontaneously combust. "We could have just told them. Skipped all the playing and acting."</p>
<p>"What, and miss out on all the fun? And besides, not like anything we did was acting." Tifa shook her head. "Now Jessie is going to be going nuts wondering exactly what scandalous acts we were planning tonight. She'll want details so bad, but can't get a thing out of us without admitting to spying on our date."</p>
<p>"That'll show her." Aerith high-fived Tifa before holding a hand up for Cloud. The SOLDIER knew better this time, and met her palm with his. "But don't worry, Cloud, you still get that priceless treasure we promised."</p>
<p>Before Cloud could get another word out, both women had appeared in front of him. Leaning in, they each kissed him on the lips at the same time, Aerith on half, Tifa on the other.</p>
<p>The touch of one of their lips always sent sparks through Cloud's brain. The feel of their kisses, or any kisses really, was a new sensation he was growing accustomed to, but certainly not an unpleasant one. A single kiss was like an explosion of tingles and fireworks, but both together was almost a full-on sensory overload. Made all the more so by the fact that neither woman wanted to pull away for what felt like an eternity.</p>
<p>When they finally did, Cloud was left to stare dumbly into the distance, brain still struggling to catch up with the rest of the world. He really needed to work on his post-kiss recovery, because these timeouts were getting really old.</p>
<p>Tifa rolled her eyes before using two fingers to close his open jaw for him.</p>
<p>"Anyway…" Tifa was always just as flustered as Cloud when it came to kissing, her recovery time was just faster. "Tonight, you still get the real reward."</p>
<p>"Heck yes." Aerith took one of Cloud's arms and hugged it to her chest. "Another deluxe home cooked meal made by yours truly with all the best fixings. Curtesy of years of practice with my mom. I know you love my cooking, don't deny it."</p>
<p>"I'll help, and you won't have to lift a finger, Cloud." Tifa took Cloud's other arm. This was a habit the two women were starting to develop when they felt like showering him with tender affection. "All you gotta do is sit back and relax while we do the work. I say he's earned it, don't you, Aerith?"</p>
<p>"Oh, yes." Aerith smiled dreamily. "We should go out on shopping trips more often. Maybe next time we can be a little more thorough."</p>
<p>"Definitely." Tifa happily agreed. "We could make this like a regular thing!"</p>
<p>"Date night?" Aerith's eyes lit up further at the idea.</p>
<p>"Yes!" Tifa and Aerith both cheered together. Cloud did too, but it was far less happy, and more akin to grim acceptance. At least the food he was sure was going to be fantastic, Aerith was absolutely right when she said he loved it.</p>
<p>Not that it mattered, he still had yet to master the art of saying 'no' when Aerith turned those gorgeous emerald eyes on him, and when Tifa added her rubies to the mix? The man was a goner instantly. Is this what all relationships were like? Cloud didn't exactly have the best frame of reference for this kind of thing.</p>
<p>"What have I gotten myself into…" Cloud groaned, face hiding in his hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not sure I like how this one turned out, but that's for the rest of you to decide. I do know that all the reviews and comments are greatly appreciated. It's part of the reason I have many more works planned for Final Fantasy VII Remake planned, and some already started.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't normally do multipart works, I always feel like my quality suffers the longer a work goes for. But this is just one that came out that way. Hopefully I did a good job at getting Jessie and the others across.</p>
<p>Next part will feature an event that was mentioned in the game but didn't get to happen because of certain other events.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>